


Cold December Night

by scrapyardhubbys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Attack, Family, Feels, Homophobia, Hospital, Hospitals, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Medical, Trauma, Worry, lovee, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapyardhubbys/pseuds/scrapyardhubbys
Summary: Robert Gets attacked one cold December night





	1. The attack

Aaron and Robert were making their way back to the mill it was a cold dark December night, they had been at the woolpack for tea, since moving out a couple of weeks back they’ve been spending less and less time there preferring cosy nights in in front of tv with Liv and their new puppy Harlo (was definitely not Roberts idea to get Harlo). But tonight was different Liv was around at Victoria and Adams babysitting, so Robert had decided it was time to see the in laws, as Chas had warned him that they better visit regularly or hell be in trouble. It was a nice night and they were holding hands and talking about life, when three young lads caught Roberts eye, he thought nothing of it at first till the biggest off the three shouted some homophobic abuse at them. Robert could feel Aaron tense up at side of him and in response Robert gave Aarons hand a squeeze, he didn’t want Aaron to go back to prison and neither did Aaron. Aaron and Robert put their heads down and ignored the boys making sure they weren’t going to ruin a good night, they passed them and made their selves back to the mill.   
Once home Aaron went straight to put the kettle on while ranting about the boys and their ignorance   
“Calm down Aaron, there not important please don’t let them ruin tonight”  
“I know Robert but its 2017 how is there still that ignorance in the world”   
“I don’t know babe, but forget about it eh” Robert smiled  
Aaron and Robert settled down in front of the TV watching Match of the day it was derby day Meaning Liverpool (Aarons favourite team) vs Everton, Aaron was getting right into the game, when Robert remembered he’d left his wallet out the pub. Aaron offered to walk back with him but Robert refused didn’t want to separate his husband and his football. Robert pulled on his jacket and shouted back to Aaron how he would pick up Liv on the way back and that he loved Aaron.  
“Love you” shouted Aaron who was fully concentrated on the match  
It was mad how cold it had gotten in the 20 minutes since Robert was last outside, he was just around the corner from the woolpack when thee three lads from before approached him,   
“Where’s your boyfriend” the smallest one shouted  
“My Husband is at home, now excuse me” it was mad how proud Robert was of his sexuality now a stark contrast to who he was years ago. As Robert walked past the boys he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head it was obvious that someone had hit him he turned around and one of the boys hit Robert right on the jaw which sent him to the floor, Robert was dazed and he tried to fight back as punch after punch came, suddenly he had the urge to fight back and as he did a pain like nothing he had felt before appeared in his stomach, he looked down and saw a red stain appearing on his shirt, the boys scattered and Robert felt panic, He had been stabbed and he needed Aaron.   
Robert closed his eyes for what felt second and was woken to the sound of his name being screamed by his husband and footsteps, the pain was ridiculous causing Robert to curl up in the foetal position. Aaron was by his side now, sobbing “Robert, you’re okay I’m going to call an ambulance”  
“What you doing here?”   
Aaron had just got off the phone with 999 and was cradling Roberts head, it the dawned on Aaron Robert hadn’t just been beaten up when he saw the puddle of blood forming around Robert. “Robert what happened?”   
“I was on way to pub and them boys, aghhh,” Robert winced in pain  
“Alright baby alright sorry I’ve got keep pressure on the wound” Aaron felt awful but knew it was only way keep Robert alive, he was already deathly pale   
“They just hit me behind the head and just started punching me and I guess somewhere in that one of them stabbed me,” Robert coughed with blood leaving his mouth  
this panicked Aaron but he did his best not to panic Robert “Oh rob, I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have left you,”  
Roberts eyes started to lose, he was losing so much blood, Aaron shook Robert and Roberts eyes widened “I love you Aaron, you’ve made me so happy I didn’t know I was able to be this happy till I meet you, you gave me a family okay it might not be the most traditional family but I definitely don’t deserve you and Liv, I’m so sorry for the way I treated you in the past, I love you and promise me you will be happy” Robert had a faint smile   
“NO Robert you do not get to say goodbye to me not today, not tomorrow, messed up forever remember, Rob please you can’t leave me or liv we need you, please keep your eyes open I love you” Aaron eyes were red from crying   
“I’m scared Aaron, I can’t do this again, I love you” Aaron had realised it wasn’t far from where Robert had been shot years previously but so much had changed, Robert had changed he was loved by so many people now, he couldn’t leave him or their family. Aaron didn’t k now how to respond he just pressed his lips against Roberts and thankfully the sound of sirens gave Aaron a moment of relief.


	2. I 'm Not me without Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks so much for feedback, im trying only written one or two off theese before so still learning :) anyway enjoy   
> Im currently in exam season of uni so working on this around uni work, but be patient i will upload soon as i can   
> thanks xx

Next thing Aaron knew there was two paramedics asking him questions, everything was a blare, Robert was unconsciousness, Aaron just wanted to see them beautiful eyes again.   
Just as they were loading Robert into the ambulance Victoria, Chas and Diane had turned up and all Aaron could make out of the situation was that they were going to meet him at the hospital, Aaron couldn’t focus he was so scared, all he knew was that he couldn’t lose Robert.

As he sat at the ambulance looking at Robert he was so pale, and there were bruises forming over his eye and jaw and there on his shirt was a large red mark. It felt like forever but they were eventually at Hotton general, Robert hadn’t moved all journey if it wasn’t for the machines beeping Aaron would of convinced himself Robert was dead.  
Aaron was clinging on to Roberts hand like his life depended on it, until the doctors took Robert from him when they arrived at the hospital and then left Aaron alone in the waiting room looking down at Roberts blood which stained his hands. Thankfully before Aaron had made himself sick with worry, Vic, Adam and Chas burst through the waiting room door.

“Were is he? what’s happened, I don’t understand” Vic was in hysterics, Adam was doing is best to calm her but it was proving futile.   
Before Aaron had chance to reply Chas had engulfed him into a hug, he wanted to fight her off because he wanted his husband but it was also exactly what he needed a comforting maternal hug, Aaron had collapsed into his mum letting the tears flow  
“I don’t know what happened, he was walking back to the pub for his wallet and he’d been gone 15 minutes when mum rang saying how Roberts wallet was at the pub and it shouldn’t have taken that long for him to get his wallet, so I went looking for him and then I found him. It was so bad, he was so pale and the blood, I can’t lose im, I’m not me without Robert, I can’t” Aaron had broken now he felt like his heart was breaking.   
“Oh love, you won’t lose him, Robert flaming Sugden is not going to leave you” Chas gave a reassuring smile   
“Erm where’s Liv, does she know, Robert was going to pick her up?” Aaron was choking on his tears at this point   
“Diane has gone to get her; she will be here soon mate” Adam calmly tried to bring some order to this confusion  
.   
They were all sat on the famously uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room what felt like hours before a grey haired doctor came through the waiting room door, which caused Aaron to jump to his feet  
“Robert Sugdens Family?”  
“Yes, I’m his husband, is he alive?” Aaron was desperate to know that his husband was alive  
“Hi, I’m Doctor Walker, I’m treating your husband, Robert is alive but it is critical, when Robert arrived his heart stopped due to the blood loss, thankfully we were able to revive him, the knife caused damage to Roberts spleen and because of this it was removed, and his has other injuries from the beating such as two broken ribs and head injury” The doctor described Roberts injuries so matter of fact and this made Aaron sick how dare he not speak about Robert like he wasn’t everything.   
“So will he be okay and can I see him” Aaron felt sick, how could someone do this to Robert   
“I cannot say, but at the moment he has not woken up, were hoping this is because of the blood loss and not the head injury, he’s currently in intensive care but yes you can see him, follow me” 

Aaron and the others followed the doctors down the long corridors, Aaron couldn’t believe this was happening, not to his husband, the words head injury kept swirling around in Aarons mind, he wanted 100% confirmation that Robert was going to be okay but no one could give him that. As they made their way into Roberts room, Chas gasped with shock, Aaron felt sick to the pit of his stomach and Victoria was clinging onto Adams jacket, and Robert was lying there with wires and tubes coming out of him, it was the most unnatural thing. It gave Aaron flashbacks to when Robert was shot, but things couldn’t be any more different, Robert was a changed man he’d changed for Aaron and his family, but most of all he’d changed for himself. Aaron made his way to Robert and gently brushed Roberts hair of his forehead and placed a kiss, holding back the tears. He needed Robert to wake up. 

They had been at Roberts bedside for around an hour, when Adam said him and Victoria was going back home to take over from Diane looking after their baby, Aaron hadn’t noticed the time it was half past eleven at night, he said his mum should get off and could she take liv tonight because he had no intentions of leaving Robert alone. Once everyone had gone Aaron let all his emotions out he was tired from acting strong.

“Robert, I need you to wake up, I know how much you love to sleep but I need you to wake up and show me that you’re okay. I have never been as scared as I have today, I could have lost you Robert, I could have lost my future, what would I have done” Aaron continued to talk to Robert about their future and plans till Aaron eventually put his head at side of Roberts hand and allowed sleep to take him, he was so exhausted, he just prayed when he woke tomorrow so would Robert.


	3. Hello Mr Dingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey :) sorry for late update ive had exams and dissertations but im back now :) this is a quick chapter, thanks for everyone's comments, its one of my first fics so still getting use to writing like this so thanks for the love   
> Hope you enjoy

Aaron woke up and for a few seconds he forgets where he was and what had happened, them few seconds were bliss till he realised what a nightmare he was living in, his husband was lying in a hospital bed and there was nothing he could do to help him, thankfully before Aaron could dwell on how he could have stopped this from happening and how he would catch who had done this to me and young nurse made her way into the room 

“Morning” the young nurse smiled as she took notes and checks Roberts IV and tubes

“Morning, how is he? when’s he going to wake up” Aaron sleepily muttered

“He’s had a good night and is stable, it’s up to him to wake up now but give him chance he’s been through a massive trauma” the nurse kindly smiled at Aaron as she left 

Aaron reached out for Roberts hand and gently stroked it watching out for the IV, Aaron quietly sobbed, he needed Robert to be okay and he knew he was going to be ,what was the other option, but in the back of Aarons mind there was that chance that everything may not be okay and that Robert may get taken away from him before they even have a chance to live their life together, they had so many plans like they were eventually going to take they trip to Barcelona, Aaron was going to eventually convince Robert to get a dog and they were both going to raise Liv together. he couldn’t do this on his own. Aaron his head down at Roberts hand and continued to sob, what felt like hours went bye and then Aaron heard a mumbling noise, his head shot up from the bed and was greeted with the best sight he’d seen in days Roberts bluey green eyes. Pure relief fell over Aaron's body.

“Hey you, calm down you are in hospital, I’m going to get the doctor” Aaron said has he held Roberts arm down to stop him from grabbing the tube from his mouth, Robert was still panicking but seemed to calm down once his eyes focused onto Aaron

The doctor came rushing into the room and Aaron reluctant to let go of his husband and stood to the side and let the doctors complete their tests on Robert. It gave Aaron a chance to catch his breath and send text to their family to let them know Robert was awake, everything was going to be fine, Robert was awake and they had a future.   
Ten minutes later the doctor had left the room and it was just Robert and Aaron left, Aaron smiled at the older man he still looked awfully pale but the tube from his mouth was gone and now replaced with nasal cannula and this calmed Aaron down at least Robert was awake and cold now talk to Aaron. Aaron made is way to Roberts side and brushed his hand through Roberts blonde bed head

“Hey Mr Dingle” Aaron smiled

“Hey Mr Sugden, you okay?” Roberts voice was hoarse from lack of use 

“Me? am I alright, Rob you were the one what nearly died, you scared me”

“I’m sorry babe, I’m not going anywhere” Robert laughed which made him wince

“But you nearly did Robert, your heart stopped, I couldn’t cope if I lost you”

Roberts face dropped and he grabbed Aarons arm “My heart stopped? I’m okay though I’m promise you”

“Yes it did they rushed you into surgery rob, you’re a spleen down, few broken ribs and head injury, can you imagine how I felt when the doctors told me that. I know it’s not your fault, I’m just so angry that someone could do that to you”

“That explains the headache and the pain in my side then, I am sorry” Robert moved and that caused him to lose his breathe in pain for a second  
“Are you in pain? want me to get a nurse” 

“I’ll be fine just talk to me” Robert smiled

Just as Aaron was going to respond there was a knock on the door and there was a policeman and DS Wise.


	4. Don't

“Hello Robert, how are you. Mind if we have a word” DS wise smiled

“erm yeah okay, can Aaron stay” Robert moved to a sitting position in the bed, Aaron gently squeezed Roberts hand for reassurance

“Yes that’s fine Robert, I just need to ask you a couple of questions about the attack” Robert winced at the word attack

“So Robert can you tell us what happened?” 

“I remember leaving the mill on my way to the woolpack to collect my wallet I left behind and I was half way up the street when the same three boys who was shouting abuse at me and Aaron earlier on in the night, they said something I can’t remember what it was, sorry and the next thing I remember was a sharp pain at back of my head and then they started hitting me I tried to fight back but I couldn’t, I thought it was over and then one of them must of stabbed me, and then I must of passed out because I don’t remember anything till Aaron found me” Robert was saying it so matter of fact and Aaron knew that this was Roberts coping mechanism, just like Aarons was to hurt himself or shit people away. 

“Thanks Robert, do you think you could identify these boys? and you as well Aaron”

“Yeah” they both said in unison and looked into each other’s eyes 

DS wise asked his last few questions and soon enough again it was just Robert and Aaron in the room. 

“Aaron come lie down with me” 

“Robert, don’t be silly you’ve just had surgery and I know you’re in pain, even though you won’t admit to it” Aaron stroked Roberts cheek 

“Please Aaron, I just want to lie next to my husband”

Aaron carefully got onto the bed and snuggled into Roberts chest watching out for any signs that Robert was in pain. 

“Aaron I am really sorry I scared you”  
“Rob it wasn’t your fault, I just never want to get that close to losing you again and I don’t want to hear you saying goodbye to me ever again, it broke my heart I felt like you were giving up”

“I was scared Aaron, I thought I was going to die, I thought I was going to leave you and Liv and it scared me more than dying” Robert and Aaron both began to cry

“Robert, everything is going to be okay and you will never have to feel like that’s going to happen again” 

“You can’t promise that Aaron, but it’s okay because I know how lucky I am to have you two, so” Robert smiled 

Aaron couldn’t argue back, so just waited till the drugs which Robert was on take effect and they both feel to sleep.


	5. Hello Trouble

They both slept contently, so happy to be back in each overs arms and Aaron exhausted from all the worry and Robert exhausted after the past few days’ events. It was just before 9am before the doors of room swung open and made both Aaron and Robert jump out their skin, casing rob to hiss in pain, once the sleep had fallen from their eyes they noticed it was their Liv, stood there in her school uniform and messy ponytail and rosy red cheeks.

“Liv, you scared us half to death, you okay babe” Aaron looked over to rob who was rubbing his side

“I’m fine stop panicking, nothing a cuddle of Liv won’t solve” before Robert had chance to finish his sentence Liv had already dropped her school bag and was making her way over to Roberts arms. It made Aarons chest ache, there was so much love between the two blondes now, who would have thought a couple of years ago they couldn’t stand to be in the same room as each over but Liv and Robert now doted on each over a true friendship and a true family bond.

Liv snuggled into Roberts arms, and Robert could hear faintly the sound of liv trying to hide her sobs,

“Hey you, what’s with them tears” Liv pulled away and Robert did his best to reach up and wipe the few fallen tears from the teenager’s face

“I could, I mean we could have lost you, I didn’t know what was going on, and Chas wouldn’t let me come see you, I’ve just had to wag school, which I know you’re going to shout at me but I needed to see you both” the tears continued to fall and with sweater paws Liv wiped them away, it made Robert smile because it’s something both Aaron and Liv share.

“Liv, you shouldn’t have wagged school, what are they going to” Aaron was cut off by Robert

“Liv, I’m sorry, I’m fine honestly I’m not leaving you or your brother anytime soon I promise that, and well there wasn’t much to see, you know me being lazy I was asleep till late yesterday” Robert smiled at both the siblings

“Just promise me and you too Aaron you’ll stop putting yourself into the hospital because I don’t think I can cope with it anymore, I’m only 15 and you’ve both aged me by 10 years” Liv and the boys laughed at that,

“We promise” the boys said together and with that Liv climbed onto the bed at side of Robert,

“So I take it you’re not going to school today then misses” Aaron sarcastically smiled at his sister

“Nope, not a chance. instead I’m going to beat both you and Robert at a game of card” she said as she rustled in her bag for the said cards. With that said the family happily sat and played and talked for hours, very single one of them was happy because they were still together and that’s all they needed at that time, they were all complete together. They all had the same issue of being abandoned but as a family they could be sure that not one of them would ever feel like that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell i'm a massive fan of the Robert and Liv relationship :)


	6. We need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know where this story is going, let me know if your still enjoying it   
> sorry for late update i really didn't know how to continue

Aaron, Robert and Liv spent the day laughing, joking and just being a family, however Robert was tired and in pain but didn’t want Aaron or Liv to know this so he had to convince them that they needed to go home because they needed a good night’s sleep 

“Aaron, please you and Liv need a good night’s sleep I promise I am okay, I am worried about you when was last time you ate?”

“Rob I can’t leave you, I’ll be fine”

“Aaron this isn’t up for discussion go home please, I need you to be okay for when I come home”

“Aaron, Roberts right, and Vic’s promised us tea tonight” Liv smiled at Robert knowing it would take a lot of convincing for Aaron to leave Robert 

“Fine, Ok I’ll go home eat and shower but I’ll be back soon as I can” Aaron lent over to Robert and kissed him 

Liv gave Robert a hug and grabbed her bag and made her way to the door, waiting for Aaron, Aaron made his way out the room but just before leaving he smiled at Robert and whispered “I love you”. Robert couldn’t help but smile.

Soon as Robert was alone the pain he was in became more apparent, he felt like someone was drilling into his skull, he needed to sleep and soon he felt himself drift off. It felt like he had only been asleep a few minutes when the door to his room opened, before he opened his eyes he thought to himself it couldn’t be Aaron so soon, Robert slowly opened his eyes the light making the pain in his head so much worse, it was once his eyes had got used to the light when he realised who was stood in front of him it was one off the boys who had attacked him that night, Robert felt sick to his stomach, he felt like his heart was beating that fast it would explode from his chest.

“Hello, I think we need a chat” the boy smirked at Robert before he started to make his way towards Roberts bed, which made Robert squirm in the bed, Robert was terrified he wanted Aaron to come help him. 

“what are you doing here the police are looking for you, get out” Robert couldn’t get his words out quicker enough

“For your sake and that little family of yours’s sake the police better not be looking for us, you got it, tell the police you know nothing and we will leave you and your disgusting family alone” 

Robert couldn’t breathe, his vision was starting to become blurry, he couldn’t believe these animals were threating his family, what had they done to deserve this  
“Why are you doing this? leave my family out of it” 

Before the boy had to chance to reply, Aaron burst through the door “Hi babe told you id be back, what the hell is going on? Robert are you ok” Aaron rushed to the boy and grabbed him pushing him against the wall which made an awful banging noise which caused nurses to run into the room and Robert to double over in pain because the noise made his head feel like it was going to explode. 

“get the police please before I kill him” Aaron was red with anger, the vein at the side of his skull was pulsating with rage, it was taking all Aarons power not to kill this boy. Within seconds security had pulled the boy from Aarons grips “Your dead trust me” The boy shouted as security pulled him out thee room 

Aaron rushed to Roberts side “Robert don’t listen to him are you Okay?” 

Roberts head was hurting more than before he couldn’t even make out Aarons face, he tried to speak but his words didn’t make sense at all, Robert started to panic he knew something was wrong. Before Aaron had chance to call a nurse. Robert started to have a seizure. Aaron screamed in panic and burst out crying, nurses ran in and escorted Aaron out of the room. Aaron was left alone outside the room, he couldn’t breathe, all he could do was watch as doctors and nurses tried to save his husband, how could this be happening again he had only just got his husband back.


	7. A family to fight for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robert give up or fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love guys i think this fic is gonna be a long one so bare with, hope your enjoying it x

Aaron was pacing up and down outside Roberts room for what felt like an eternity, until a youngish doctor came out.

“How is he? what happened”

The doctor smiled at Aaron “Are you Roberts husband?”

“Yes I am, is he okay? I don’t understand he was fine when I left him” Aaron had worked himself into a panic by this point

“Robert suffered a seizure, we are not too concerned about this, we will monitor him, but it seems the seizure was caused by stress and on top of a head injury this caused him to seize. We’ve been able stop him seizing, but Robert is tired so bare with him, but you can go in a see him if you wish, but try not to push him” 

“Thank you so much” Aaron quickly left the doctor and made his way into Roberts room 

Robert was paler than he was before and that worried Aaron because Robert was already paler than he had ever seen him before, but when Aaron made his way in to the room, Robert gave him a small smile, which made Aarons chest ache, he vowed he wouldn’t ever leave Robert again, he couldn’t believe he had been gone an hour and so much had changed 

“Hey you” Aaron made his way to Robert and placed his hand through Roberts blonde hair 

“Hey” Robert smiled is eyes hardly open

“You feeling okay” 

“I’ve felt better, you okay?!”

“I’m fine Robert, but I’m never leaving you alone again, I can’t believe I did in the first place” Aaron took a seat next to Robert and held his hand like holding his hand was an anchor, and that it was to make sure that Robert would never leave him again

“Hey this isn’t your fault” 

“I shouldn’t have left you Rob. What happened? did he hurt you? I’m just glad he’s been arrested” Aaron sounded relieved, but the thought of the boy being arrested panicked Robert, there was more than one boy and he may not be the one which stabbed Robert, so his family was still in danger. Robert started to panic, he struggled to get air into his lungs and every breathe he struggled to make made him wince in pain.

“Robert, you’re okay, breathe with me” Robert looked into Aarons eyes and this allowed him to concentrate and his breathing started to regulate.

“You with me? it going to be okay Rob it’s all over”

Robert nodded his head, Aaron needed to know what had happened he’d never seen Robert like this and he needs to help Robert.

“It’s not over Aaron” Robert reached out and held Aarons hand 

“I don’t understand Robert, why is isn’t it over, they’ve got him he won’t hurt you again”

Robert began to explain everything from the attack, and how he’d been threatened and how they were all in danger. Aaron felt sick, how dare a thug come and threaten his family. “Listen to me they won’t hurt us again I promise, they will get the other boys and this will be over”

“Aaron please you and Liv need to get away, go to Ireland and just stay safe” Robert smiled at Aaron through tears, he was doing the best he could to protect his family in this situation. 

“Robert I hope you are joking right now!” Aaron pulled his hand away from Roberts grasp a bit too harshly which caused Robert to move uncomfortably and hiss in pain, but this didn’t district neither of the boys from what was being discussed.

“Aaron I’m not joking I need you and Liv to be safe and I can’t protect you”

“I’m not listening to this Robert, we are going nowhere we are staying together as a family, a family we have fought for and a family we will fight for again, Rob we can’t live our lives in fear because of some thugs, I promise we will get to the bottom of this and it will be just a terrible memory from the past” Aaron frown softened and he slowly reached back for Roberts opened hand

“I just don’t know what I will do if I lose any of you”

“You won’t have to; we will get through this together as a family” Aaron placed a kiss onto Roberts head. The fear in the pit of Roberts stomach started to subside, Aaron was right, they weren’t get to let some thugs take their family away from them, they will fight and they will win, well that’s what Robert prayed would happen, but only time would tell.


End file.
